Vanilla or Chocolate?
by GlamWriter
Summary: Tommy likes to tease Adam about being vanilla. Adommy.


Vanilla or chocolate?

This one was inspired by my husband. He said today something about food kinks. And this is what I made out of it :-D

* * *

><p>"Hey, stay, I didn't mean it like that!" Tommy couldn't keep the smirk out of his face as he tried to catch Adams hand. But Adam was already jumping out of bed. He was pretty nice to look at, all naked and freckly. But what Tommy didn't like about the sight was that Adam was about to leave the bedroom. And this was Tommys fault. So he jumped up and tried to catch him. He got him right at the door. "Adam, stop! Baby, look at me!" Adam turned slightly around and rolled his eyes at Tommy. "What? Do you want to tell me now how boring our sexlife is?" Tommy pulled him closer. "Hey, I don't think that at all. I was just making some fun." Adam snorted. "Fun? It is not funny, when you are laughing at me when we are in bed." He started to pout.<p>

"I just said that some fans would be really disappointed when they knew how normal our sexlife is. It doesn't mean that I think it's boring. I am really happy how things work between us. Don't look like that, I really am." Tommy stroked over Adams face and kissed gently his lips. Adam rolled his eyes. "But it seems like... I don't know... like we should do something kinky." Tommy couldn't stop himself from laughing. Adam backed out of his arms. "See, you are again laughing about me. I hate you! I hate you so hard. And I will show you that I can do kinky." He turned around and hurried out of the bedroom.

Tommy had to bite his laugh away before he let his head fall back with a sigh. "Adam, baby, don't be silly." He walked out in the hall. He looked around, but Adam was nowhere to see. "Adam?" He started to walk towards the stairs. Then he could hear Adam in the kitchen. He walked downstairs. When he got in the kitchen his dick jumped at the sight in front of him. Adam was bent in front of the fridge clearly searching for something inside. Tommy let his eyes wander over Adams round ass and his long legs. "I don't know why it should be kinky to stand in front of the fridge, but I really enjoy the view." Adam turned around and sighed. "I try to find something I could smear over your dick and then... you know lick it off. And don't laugh again about me, this is kinky!" Tommy snorted. "Oh, fuck you, Tommy Joe!" Adam turned around and continued searching through the fridge.

"Why is there nothing I could lick off of you? Don't we have some whipped cream or pudding?" Tommy could stop a giggle to escape his mouth. "No, babe, we don't have something like that because you are on diet again. Remember?" Adam shook his head while he almost climbed in the fridge. "Fuck! I hate that!" Suddenly he turned around with a bottle mayonnaise. Light of course. Tommy raised his brows. "Really Adam?" Adam just shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at the bottle and sighed. "No, I don't think I want to eat mayonnaise from your body. This is kind of nasty. And not in a good or kinky way." Tommy had to laugh. He took the bottle out of Adams hands. "I think I will use this to make a sandwich and you can think about something else?" Adam rolled his eyes. "Is there a time at day when you don't think about eating?" Tommy looked at him like he would be thinking about it. "Nope!"

Adam closed the fridge just after Tommy got some cheese and ham out of it. He walked over to one of the cupboards and opened it. "Let me see. We have honey and jelly and nutella." He turned around toTommy and looked up and down Tommys naked body. It seemed like he would be thinking about what would look better on Tommys body. Then he wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No, i think it is all too sticky and probably it wil get on the sheets. I don't think I want that." He closed the cupboard and walked over to sit beside Tommy. "I am just not kinky enough, baby" Tommy giggled while he ate the last bite of his sandwich.

Then he got up and walked over to the freezer. He opened it and hold out two boxes of icecream, vanilla and chocolate. Adam looked at Tommy and sighed. "Vanila. And take two spoons." Tommy smirked at him while he walked over to Adam with the vanilla icecream. He kissed him deeply, while he let his hand wander down Adams stomach. "I don't think we will need spoons." He walked out of the kitchen. He smiled when he could hear Adam behind him. "But, Tommy, it will melt and ruin the sheets." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Fuck the sheets, Lambert! Come and lick the ice off of me!" Finally Adam giggled while he grabbed Tommys ass. "Oh I will lick it off of you and then I will fuck YOU, baby!" And he pulled Tommy towards the bedroom.

Right before he opened the box he looked over the bed and then at Tommy. "Do you think we will get the icecream out of the silk?" Tommy rolled his eyes and took the box out of his hands and pulled him in a heated kiss. Then he opened the box and dipped his finger in it just to smear it around Adams lips. "Shut up and kiss me!".

* * *

><p>This one was so fun to write ;-D<p> 


End file.
